1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a printed circuit board assembly, in which a connection member is connected to a connector of the printed circuit board assembly, and a connecting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic communication industry has been rapidly developed and many instruments relating to the electronic communication industry have been introduced. These instruments have been miniaturized and functions thereof have been diversified. Elements to achieve the corresponding functions have been miniaturized also and have performed a wider variety of functions.
In order to reduce a size of an instrument, a thickness of a printed circuit board assembly including a printed circuit board installed in the instrument and an element mounted on the printed circuit board has been reduced. However, printed circuit boards having reduced thicknesses may be easily broken when subject to falling or external impact. Therefore, in order to prevent or reduce the above breakage, the overall printed circuit board assembly is molded by applying a resin to the printed circuit board assembly. However, if the overall printed circuit board assembly is molded, the resin is applied to the inside of a connector mounted on the printed circuit board, and thus a flexible printed circuit board may not be connected to the connector.